


Knuckle

by Spades



Series: Tumblr Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always-A-Boy!Pepper, Anal Sex, Bruce Banner has a terribly dirty mouth, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Multi, Oral, always-a-girl!Tony, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the sweetest submission, drinking it in the wine, the women, the bedroom hymns, cause this is his body, this is his love, such selfish prayers and i can't get enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knuckle

He's knuckle deep into her and fuck she can't breathe, Bruce's thumb flicking circles into her clit and she can't think of anything other than _ohfuckwhyarewe_ only _doingthis_. He's whispering dirty promises into her ear about how when Pepper – oh god, Pepper, fuck she needed him home now – gets back that they're going to have her sandwiched between them and he's going to split her ass open with his dick. She's choking on spit and whining out loud and fuck _whywhywhywhy_ why weren't they fucking right then and there, why were his eyes trained on the data in front of him and not on her.

He's got her hands tied, behind her back and she's pressed into a chair besides him. She wants him to look at her, to touch and touch and fuck, she's begging and he's barely cracking a smile at how needy she is. One finger becomes two and she's howling, he doesn't look at her though – fuck he must know exactly how this is fucking with her, how badly she needs him to look at her, see her dripping against leather, chest straining outwards and no, no, no, he's focused on the fucking work. He's talking again, telling her how he's going to love taking her ass, fucking her open and filling her with Pepper, thin barrier separating them and fuck that's amazing. She's barely sure she remembers how to breathe at this point, his fingers twist and she's whining so fucking loudly, cursing him, straining and straining and fuck he's not going to look at her any time soon.

He's dictating how he fucking thinks it'd feel, how she'd look, Pepper's dick stuffed up her snatch and Bruce just leaning in, licking her ass and teasing her until she can't think – That Pepper, fucking Pepper wouldn't move, he'd stay still, feeling her body clench and twitch as Bruce tongued and sucked her ass. His fingers are rabid, twisting and fuck the thumb is rubbing too fast circles and she knows he's just as affected – bu then she's drawn back to his voice. He's telling her how he'd word one finger into her at first, then another and then he'd have three, stretching and opening her up, how he'd want to try to press a toy (liar, her mind screams, you hate my toys) and see how she'd close around it, but wouldn't because apparently it'd be rude to keep a lady from having two dicks into her. He mentions that he'd try holding her open his his thumbs as he pressed in, slowly, so so so slowly (she's swallowing hard, hips jerking and needing cries falling off of her lips) and then it'd all happen at once. Pepper and him would rock in and out, fuck her had and leave her breathless, feeling everything and more. How they'd have to breathe so slowly, control their body and fuck her through two climaxes, where her ass would be clenching around him hard.

She's twisting finally, begging, wanting and oh god, he's turning finally, getting off of the chair and looking up at her from between her legs. He's smiling, eyes green and maniacal grin on his face as he licks her clit once and orders her to come. She can't disobey – no way to – so she comes, loud, howling, crying and praising him to whatever god there was.

Tony thinks she must've blacked out, coming to pillowed against his chest and his mouth against her temple telling her how beautiful and how good she was for waiting. He's got her wrists bandaged and he's rubbing careful circles into the skin, she's suddenly spun glass and fuck, he asks her if she can walk and when she tries and almost stumbles he's grinning like she just gave him an early amazing Christmas gift, he carries her to bed, he pulls their blankets up to her chin and rests next to her, kissing the stars away and this is just perfect, she barely manages to croak out a joke about how she hopes he was serious about taking a crack at her ass and he's covering her mouth with his and agreeing he was serious.


End file.
